Legolas learns about Valentine’s Day…the Yen way
by Mei Neko
Summary: This is a Valentine fic for all of the people who know about Forever in a Wish...This time the entire Fellowship plus a couple of people are in Mei's world and Legolas is trying to learn about Valentine's Day...the Yen way! Starring Yen, Mei, Legolas, an


Here is the Valentine fic that I promised! Enjoy! Oh...I don't own the characters for LotR only Mei and her band and the new character Alona the lady elf!  
  
Also this fic is after the Forever in a Wish and it's an AU off of the seqeul that still needs to be written...or this could be around the time of the seqeul...we may never know...  
  
I like to thank all of my reviewers for Forever in a Wish....I realkly wish I could write some more...but I don't have the second book...I could always wait until the next movie comes out...hee hee...that would be too cruel to you all...also..no one would read it....  
  
Arwen...I don't' know if you would like this, however, I'm sure you would like the effort that Aragorn is putting in for Valentine's Day!!! Now everyone...go and enjoy this fic!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas learns about Valentine's Day...the Yen way  
  
"Look at this box of chocolates that I got! You think that Maria is going to like it?"  
  
Mei looked up from her writings and frowned. She sighed and shook her head at Yen.  
  
"Dude! That candy is probably from a gas station and you probably were too cheap to buy her anything good!" Mei said as she went back to her music. Yen gave a pitiful gasp and wondered how the hell the priestess knew. "And if you're wondering how the hell I figured you out...you did the same thing to all of the girls on Valentine's Day every year since you had hormones."  
  
Yen sighed and shook his head. Then he gave a grin at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Aren't you expecting something from elf boy?"  
  
"Of course not. He doesn't know anything about Valentine's Day and I don't think that they have it at all in Middle Earth. Besides...I'm needed on my cell in case you screw up your date." Mei said as she looked up with a smirk on her face. Yen pouted as he heard that. It was true that Mei was always there to help him out with all the dates he had. There was one time she even paid for a bill at some fancy restaurant...which reminds him that he still owe her money from that Valentine. However, as her best friend...he did owe her something.  
  
"Come on! You need to go out with the guy! I mean...you have told him that you like him right?" Yen asked. Mei gave a snort and Yen took that as a no. "Well...maybe Valentine's Day will help you confess your love!"  
  
"Yen...the day I confess anything is when you pay up the money you owed me...do you have any idea how much it cost to get into that French restaurant? Your bill was about two hundred dollars! I can't believe you let her order caviar! That stuff is expensive!" Yen gave a nervous laugh as he remembered how his date ordered the most expensive things on the menu and promptly threw up what she ate. Mei was pissed at the bill but was smirking when she heard the girl had ordered calf's brains.  
  
"Alright. You convinced me to do something I've never done before!" Yen said dramatically. Mei gave a nod at that.  
  
"Would that be chasing after men?"  
  
"NO!!! Really! You know me better than that! My quest is that I will get you on a date with elf boy! WAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yen said as he laughed liked crazy. Mei looked at him in amusement before she went back to her music.  
  
"Good luck, Yen. You have three obstacles to pass. The first one is Legolas since he knows nothing about Valentine's Day. The second one is Alona who will find out and will try to get to Legolas before you. The third is my old man since he wants me to work at the shrine on Valentine's Day to make love charms. You might want to check that one out...we're having a sale that day." Mei said as she gave a smirk at Yen. Yen blinked and thought for a moment.  
  
"Hey...how about a bet?"  
  
Mei's attention was his when she heard the question. Yen gave himself a cheer since he knew that Mei loved to bet. However...now that he thought about it...she was the one who usually won them.  
  
"A bet on what?"  
  
"Let's say that I teach Legolas about Valentine's Day and that I would be able to make him confess some sort of feelings from him. If I win...you have to tell him how you feel and buy dinner for me and my date." Yen said grinning. Mei blinked...then started to laugh her ass off.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHA...you? You, teaching him about Valentine's Day? That's like me teaching little kids not to cuss! There is no way in hell you can teach Legolas about Valentine's Day! Okay...I'll take the bet...but if I win...you have to pay up the bill to the dinner you owed me and you also have to keep away from girl for a whole month!" Mei said stretching out the word whole for an effect. It worked too since Yen paled at the thought of not hanging out with girls for a whole month. He gulped and thought for a moment. Then he sighed.  
  
"All right! Just start saving up that money!"  
  
"Look who's talking...you better start flirting with as many girls as possible since you won't be doing it for a month."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Yen sighed as he looked around for Legolas. Since the band was on break, Mei's friends had come over to the shrine to stay. That meant that Legolas was either hanging with the Alona chick...that Yen found rather cute...or he was shooting arrows at the targets. He looked around the huge shrine and then heard the sound of arrows hitting something. He ran out to see that Legolas was indeed shooting arrows. Yen gave a grin as he remembered the first time the Fellowship had crossed over to this world. He had freaked out at the sight of little people with big feet and the elves. The dwarf was cool, but he really did stink. Anyway, he looked at Legolas proudly; remembering the day they had went to the mall to get him new clothing...Mei nearly chocked at the elf wearing modern clothing and during the whole shopping trip glared at any girl who was checking the poor elf out. Yen sighed and regretted that he had not brought a camera on that day. It would have been great blackmail  
against the star of their band. His sigh was caught by the trained ears of the elf who stopped shooting to see the human boy.  
  
Legolas looked at Yen who was lost in a daydream. He wondered what the human boy wanted from him. The two hardly talked that much and Legolas often was jealous on how close the boy was to Mei. He did learned that the two humans were only friends...however...his heart often felt a stab of pain whenever the two were together.  
  
"Is there something you wish to find?" Legolas asked catching the boy's attention. For some reason, he felt uneasy as the boy blinked from his thought and then grinned at the elf. Something was not right.  
  
"Hey Legolas! I see that you're shooting as always! Anyway, I need to ask you something...are you checking out Mei?" Yen asked. Legolas blinked...showing that he did not understand the boy's question. "You know...like imagining with her clothes off or you know...getting it on all night long!" (AN: Pigtail Girl...this is for you!) Yen asked grinning. Legolas blushed, as he understood what Yen was talking about.  
  
"I do not lust for her."  
  
Yen gave a wicked grin and shook his head. He sighed as he walked over to Legolas and laid his arm around the elf's shoulder.  
  
"Legolas my man...you are an elf...but you guys have the same needs as we do...you see...there are plenty of guys who as you say lust for Mei. I mean...the last guy she went out with was...well...you get the point right?"  
  
"I don't see how he could have gotten that load of crap."  
  
The two males turned to see Chy looking at them. Legolas gave a polite smile at the girl. Chy was the one who was calm when the Fellowship had arrived. In fact, she seemed to be quite friendly except for the fact that she loved money. If there was one flaw that Legolas had to say about Chy, it was the fact that the girl was rather greedy. Mei warned everyone not to trust Chy when it comes to money.  
  
"It is good to see you Chy." Legolas said as he gave a nod at Chy. Chy gave a smile but turned her attention to Yen.  
  
"You know the last guy she went out with was you...and you guys broke up because she liked you as a friend. Well...a friend who provides entertainment to her." Chy said with a smirk. Legolas blinked with the new information. Yen laughed with embarrassment. His plans for winning the bet were growing dim.  
  
"Come on! We only lasted for one day! Besides...she was the one who encouraged me to flirt!"  
  
"She was the one asked you."  
  
Yen gave a nervous laugh while he felt Legolas tense under his arms. This was going to be bad.  
  
"You know what Legolas? I need to talk to Chy before I can tell you something really important. It's something that Mei has wanted to do for the longest time and you are going to be the one who will show her! Anyway...just think about that!"  
  
With that said, Yen grabbed Chy and ran out of the scene, while Legolas looked at the retreating duo. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Mei sighed as she got up. She had been writing music for about two hours now. She needed a walk. She dragged herself out of her room and proceeded to walk around the house in a lazy fashion. She entered the kitchen where she found Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo sitting around the Japanese custom table. Mei blinked at them.  
  
"Hey...what's up? Snacks! So why are you guys sitting around like the world is about to end? We already prevented that." Mei said as she popped a chip into her mouth. Frodo gave her a small smile while Aragorn gave a snort at that. "Oh...Arwen made you sleep on the sofa...one of her mood swings?"  
  
"They have gotten themselves into a fight about a holiday here." Sam said with a grin. Aragorn scowled as he tried to look like he did not care. Mei gave a nod as she ate more of the chips. She thought for a moment.  
  
"So...she knows about Valentine's Day? Why was she so mad about a holiday here?"  
  
Aragorn muttered something and Mei gave a smirk as she heard it. She shook her head and stood up.  
  
"Come on Aragorn...I'm going to teach the ways of wooing a woman who wants Valentine's Day. First thing is that we need to buy presents for her. To do that...we need money and we need to go shopping." Mei said as she dragged Aragorn with her. Sam and Frodo blinked but then decided to tag along. It might be fun to watch!  
  
The first thing that Mei did was she bought Aragorn a nice casual suit. This took longer than she thought since then lady working at the store was flirting with the poor guy and also making up excuses for them to stay longer. Mei finally put this all to a stop when she kicked a display and the poor woman was forced to clean it up as Mei and Aragorn quickly paid for the suit. Sam and Frodo giggled along the way.  
  
"Nice to know someone is having fun on this thing...man...I hate shopping." Mei muttered darkly as she dragged the poor man into a jewelry shop nearby. However, they all found nothing that would please an elf and that the sales clerks were staring at the Hobbits with confusion. The next place they went to was a candle shop.  
  
"Why do we need candles when you have those lights?" Aragorn asked confused. Mei sniffed a strawberry scented candle.  
  
"For this Valentine's Day...you are going to seduce Arwen. To do that...you are going to cook a romantic dinner, and then set the mood with some nice scented candles that will shine their dim light in a dark room. Along with that will be some romantic music and some strawberries and whip cream. Then you do what the hell you want with your woman. Don't worry about the others...we'll be having a sleepover in the shrine. So you can scream as much as you want...only keep it down for the neighborhood. The last thing we need are the cops. Hey...vanilla is nice." Mei said offering the candle to him. Frodo and Sam smelled some of the candles and Mei had to buy them some for their rooms. After about an hour...Mei came out with three heavy bags and a lighter wallet.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I do stupid things like paying the bills." She said as she looked down to see her purchases. She gave a smile at the candles that smelled like cotton blooms. Damn...she was a sucker for candles. She gave a smile as she saw how the Hobbits were looking at the candles every few seconds...it was cute.  
  
"Where are we going next?" Frodo asked wondering what other places that they would go to. Mei thought for a moment while Aragorn began to pray hard that the next place would not be so bad.  
  
"We'll go to the candy store! Heh...I got a friend who owes me a favor...come on! We're going to get some chocolates for Arwen and us!"  
  
Two hours later...two hyper Hobbits came out of the store followed by one sulking male and a mad grinning priestess.  
  
"Come on Aragorn! It wasn't that bad! Admit it! You love those chocolates and those gummi bears, and the lolipops, and the taffy, lets not forget how crazy you were with the caramels! Heh...man...you got a major sweet tooth there! Aren't you glad that we bought extra chocolates for later?" Mei teased. It was odd with the relationship between Aragorn and Mei. The two often fought over small issues and Arwen would be the one who was their peacemaker. Most people would think that the two had feeling for each other...Mei thanked Kami that Arwen was smart to see that there was no romantic feelings between the kind and the priestess. Aragorn was more like an older brother to her. As she thought some more, a store caught her interest...it was a toy shop!  
  
"WAH!!! WE HAVE TO GO THERE!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas looked at the table in front of him. On the table contains a heart shape object with frills and lace, some red flowers that he has never seen, and a card of some sort. He looked at them doubtfully and looked at Yen with confusion.  
  
"How do these confections show my feelings for her?" he asked. Yen sighed and thought up an explanation.  
  
"Look...tomorrow is Valentine's Day...damn...why did I make that bet with her? Anyway, Valentine's Day is the day where all guys and girls confess their feelings for each other. The confession comes with the gifts such as the candy, the flowers, sometimes...only if you're friends...the cards. Look...girls here like guys who give them gifts. Girls like guys who spend lots of money...now...since you're a guest here...I'll help you pay the gifts. The first rule to the Yen way of wooing the girl is that you buy lots of gifts to her." Yen explained. Legolas frowned at that. The customs were rather strange to him. A woman here would only love a man who spends money...how odd.  
  
"I see...what does she like?" Legolas asked. Yen thought for a moment before he panicked at the thought. He had forgotten what she liked the most! He looked around the living room to see what would the blue haired girl would like. It was just then, Aragorn, Mei, and two of the Hobbits entered the living room. Mei gave a smirk at Yen and Legolas...she knew what was going on.  
  
"Let me guess...Yen is teaching you about Valentine's Day?" Mei asked looking over at Yen. Yen gave a glare at her. "So did he tell you about how to make a romantic evening for the girl on Valentine's Day?"  
  
Legolas shook his head while Yen smacked his head for forgetting. Mei gave a snicker as she patted Aragorn's back.  
  
"Well...since I happen to be in a rather good mood. I'll tell ya a bit on how to sweep a woman off of her feet...with the exception of me. On the night of Valentine's Day, you first fix up a nice big room with a comfy couch and a fireplace. Then you fix up a delicious dinner for her. Make sure that you guys are eating by cnadle light. After that, you led her to the room, filled with scented candles and you turn on some romantic music. You dance with her for some time and then you proceed to feed her with candy of all sorts. After that...you do what you want." Mei said as she gave a smirk at Yen's direction. Legolas felt his face flush in anger as he noticed that Mei was looking over at Yen. Mei however, did not notice this while Aragorn rolled his eyes at her. The girl could be so dense at times. Yen blinked in surprise.  
  
"You mean...that's what girl's want?" the so-called Ladies' Man asked. Mei gave a snicker.  
  
"You mean...you never knew that? Heh...man...you need this lesson more than he does! How the hell are you going to impress your date if you don't know the basics? That is sad...anyway, I'm going to teach Aragorn how to cook. Just to give you some advice, Yen...ladies often find it sexy when a guy cooks for them." Mei said as she dragged Aragorn into the kitchen. Then she stopped. "Oh yeah, Yen...you lost the bet. You're paying the bill."  
  
As Mei left for the kitchen, Yen blinked in surprise before he began to protest.  
  
"WHAT? You didn't give me a chance!"  
  
"Yes I did...Legolas now knows about Valentine's Day, but I was the one who taught him, so therefor I win the bet and you lose...so pay up and forget about women for a whole damn month after Valentine's Day."  
  
"That's not fair! What about...hey...what kind of cooking are you going to teach?"  
  
"Bring in Legolas and I'll tell ya."  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The kitchen was soon filled with delicious smells as Mei explained the wonders of making Italian foods. They all then ate their results with the exception of the garlic bread...Yen had burned it. They all were happy and full even though Legolas was still trying to understand if Valentine's Day was a good idea for him to confess to Mei. However, before he could decide, Mei gave a glare at Yen.  
  
"Yo! You need to go back home...we don't have any rooms for a pervert like you." Mei said kicking Yen from under the table. Yen gave a moan.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I could always bunk with the ladies..."  
  
"You know...you're right..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He is not to go near my wife..."  
  
"Yeah really...I'll let you bunk with the urns I'm sure the ashes would love some young company."  
  
"Okay! I'm leaving here..."  
  
"Good...make sure you take that charm with ya...lust demons might be active at this time of night."  
  
"Are you sure I can't stay for the night?"  
  
"Dude...hmmm...I guess I don't want to lose my drummer and all...you can sleep in my room."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked blinking in surprise. Yen looked at bit uneasy as well...he did not want to die just yet.  
  
"Yeah...you sleep in my room and I'll just sleep here...anyway, I still have some charms to work on. The shopping today really killed my time. So just sleep in my room." Mei said as she made herself comfortable on couch. Then Aragorn gave her a look. Mei looked at him before she gave a sheepish grin at him. "Oh yeah...I guess I have an extra futon nearby. I'll use that. Come on peps...we need to get to bed as soon as possible!"  
  
Legolas opened his eyes to see that it was just dawn. He often woke up at this time out of habit. Mei was still trying to teach him about over sleeping. However, he could not sleep that late in the day. He went down the stairs of the house to see that Aragorn was sleeping on the couch and that Mei was working on charms. He often wondered why the girl would do such work until she explained that it was for money. Mei then looked up and gave a smirk.  
  
"Really...you know...I should just drug you and let you sleep until the afternoon."  
  
"Ah...and a good morning to you." Legolas said with a smile. Mei gave a chuckle and then she got up and went over to him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Legolas." She said softly as she gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth and pushed a package in his hands. He stood there in shock as he felt her lips on his face. "You know, Yen didn't teach you everything about Valentine's Day. Girls can give chocolates to guys as well. I'm going to cook breakfast...don't eat too much candy!"  
  
Legolas started at the priestess as she walked away and into the kitchen. He heard a low chuckle and he turned to see Aragorn with a smirk on his face.  
  
"How long were you awake?" the elf demanded.  
  
"Long enough to see why you were surprised...I believe that I was born to see that look on your face." Aragorn replied. Legoals gave a scowl at the man but then smiled at the gift that was given to him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Mei." Legolas said softly.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"NO!!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD AFTER THE WEEKEND!!!! WHY ME?"  
  
Mei looked at Yen in amusement. It was the day after Valentine's Day. Aragorn and Arwen had made up and Yen was forced to watch all of the pretty girls go by him with chocolates that were meant for him. Mei had taken the liberty to hold the chocolates for them and the girls had quickly agreed. Then Mei threw the chocolates at the Hobbits who ate them happily. Chy was there, helping sell charms and eating chocolate as well. Everyone was having fun eating chocolates and laughing except for Yen who was tied to a pole.  
  
"Like you would...I make sure losers don't break their side of the bet...anyway, it's not like not flirting with girls for a month is going to kill you. Just think of this as a vacation from acting as the Ladies' Man." Mei said before she burst into giggles with Chy.  
  
"THIS ISN'T FUNNY HERE! Anyway, I'll be good if you sing and dance for the next customer." Yen said with a sulky look. Mei thought for a minute.  
  
"Deal. And looky here! A customer!"  
  
As the young fan of Yen approached, Mei got up in her priestess robes of white and red. Then she began to sing.  
  
"My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To rule a Country, baby, you and I?  
  
If you were my King...  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To rule a Country, baby, you and I?  
  
A little princess in a terrible mess,  
  
a kingdom alone, with no lovers confess,  
  
dreams of a prince on a tall white horse,  
  
runs like a spirit by the castle walls."  
  
Then Chy took up the next lines, making her voice deep as possible.  
  
"Gotta steal from the rich, when they don´t know I´m coming,  
  
gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin´  
  
My oh my don´t you cry, coz there is no way I´m staying,  
  
I will leave say "bye bye", I´m going my way..."  
  
Everyone laughed as Chy tried to sing like a man. The poor Hobbits giggled and rolled on the ground. Mei laughed a bit but quickly recovered since she had to sing soon.  
  
"My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To rule a Country, baby, you and I?  
  
If you were my King...  
  
I would be your queen....  
  
If you were my King...  
  
I would be your queen....  
  
Mystery deep in the royal heart,  
  
crying at night, I wanna be a part  
  
Prince O prince are you really sincere,  
  
that you one day are gonna disappear"  
  
Chy took the next part.  
  
"Gotta steal from the rich, when they don´t know I´m coming,  
  
gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin´  
  
My oh my don´t you cry, coz there is no way I´m staying,  
  
I will leave say "bye bye", I´m going my way..."  
  
"My oh my.  
  
My oh my.  
  
My oh my.  
  
MY OH MY!  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To rule a Country, baby, you and I?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To have their Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
  
My oh my do you wanna say goodbye?  
  
To rule a Country, baby, you and I?  
  
If you were my King...  
  
I would be your queen....  
  
If you were my King...  
  
I would be your queen...."  
  
Mei looked over to Yen who scowled as he knew he lost the fight. She gave a grin at Legolas before she kissed him at the corner of his month in front of everyone and left to get more charms. Everyone stared at the blushing Legolas. Yen gave a grin despite everything while the Hobbits teased and Gimli made jokes on the poor elf. Mei watched the entire thing from the door and gave a grin.  
  
"Damn...I can get use to playing jokes like this. He's cute when he blushes!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
This is the end of the Valentine fic peoples! Hope you like it! Anyway..I'm still waiting to get TTT...damn library...actually...nevermind...  
  
So anyway, I'll thank everyone who loved Forever in a Wish...I'll finish it someday and while I wait for the book...I'm going to work on the sequel. Even thought the Forever in a Wish is not finished...you can read the sequel since it will concentrate on Mei's world and her friends feeling on Middle Earth. Also I'm planning to write up a parody of this...sticking the entire cast of Forever in a Wish into a high school....  
  
Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
